


PRESS HERE

by Rumour_Mill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, date, everyone is as invested in their relationship as they are, long suffering iwaizumi hajime, oikawa tooru will get what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumour_Mill/pseuds/Rumour_Mill
Summary: Iwaizumi was just trying to go to work; unfortunately Oikawa had other ideas and the influence to get his way.OR that time when Oikawa had the whole team set up a date for him. Poor Iwaizumi never stood a chance.





	PRESS HERE

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gif](https://66.media.tumblr.com/147032fe20d79f3c5ad45e2b4303ac2b/tumblr_n1xl14VyZ31r1c6jgo1_400.gif)
> 
> This one is for Katie; thanks for enabling this one. Not that I needed much enabling.

Iwaizumi Hajime grumbled to himself, hands stuffed in his shorts pockets as he walked through the park, the note in his clenched fist. 

 

“Iwa-chaaan~! Meet me in the park opposite the fountain at 12pm today  
(｡♥‿♥｡)”

On the one hand, Iwaizumi couldn’t believe that Oikawa would write out emoticons. On the other hand, of course he would. He kicked a pebble which skittered across the pavement and plopped into the boating lake, then straightened his sunglasses on his face. 

He had tried not to come to the park, he really had. He first found the note slipped under the door in the morning - he had paid no attention to it and got ready for his run as usual. He exited his apartment and began jogging gently, warming up to his run in the bright springtime sunshine. He eased into his run, picking up the pace slightly as he rounded the first corner. He was halfway through his warm-up when Hanamaki Takahiro fell into stride beside him. 

“Morning, Iwaizumi-san. How are you today?” Hanamaki chirped.

Iwaizumi frowned. It was not usual for people to join him on his morning runs, let alone people he knew well. “Hanamaki, what are you doing here?” 

“What, two men can’t go for a morning jog together?” Hanamaki replied. 

“It… were you waiting for me? How do you know my route? You live across town.”

Hanamaki chuckled, “I was given some information and told to be here at this time”

“Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi grumbled. “I should have known. Does this have something to do with the note?” 

“You mean this note?” Hanamaki pulled out another copy of the note from his shorts pocket. “Oikawa-san said you’d probably need persuading.” He held the note towards Iwaizumi, who made no effort to take it from him. After a minute, Hanamaki put the note back in his pocket. 

The pair ran in silence for a few minutes, the sound of the mid-morning traffic and their huffed breathing as their soundtrack. 

“Look, Iwaizumi-san, far be it from me to tell you what to do with your time, but Oikawa-san seemed pretty insistent you take this - hey, where are you going?!”

Iwaizumi peeled off the pavement, sprinted across the road and down a side street. He didn’t have time for Oikawa’s nonsense today; he had to get to work in the afternoon and couldn’t be late again because of Oikawa. He threw a glance over his shoulder and once he was sure he’d lost Hanamaki, he steadied his pace and made his way back to the main road. 

He ran alone for another fifteen minutes or so, enjoying the sound of his feet beating a steady rhythm against the pavement and how the warm spring air felt on his skin. He started to relax again and allowed his brain to go into autopilot.

It wasn't that he didn't love going out with Oikawa - at this point, they had been together officially for seven years and unofficially pretty much their entire lives, so he was accustomed to Oikawa and his proclivities.  
It was just that when Oikawa was in his ostentatious moods, it had a tendency to get them both into trouble, regardless of how fun it was, and it generally resulted in one or both of them being late for work. 

Who could forget the time with two parties?  
Or time with the rabbit costume?  
Or the time at the museum?  
On the one occasion with the pineapples, Iwaizumi had missed work for the next two days. 

It had been fun though, and he knew Oikawa was doing it from a place of love and care. Iwaizumi supposed that's what it all came down to; Oikawa might be The Grand King of Pains in His Ass, but he loved Iwaizumi more than he could fathom, and cared about him supremely.

Iwaizumi rounded a corner, stopped at a busy crossing and felt someone sidle up next to him.

“Iwaizumi-san! Fancy seeing you here!” the voice belonged to none other than Matsukawa Issei, who was beaming down at him.

“Fancy that.” Iwaizumi said without looking at him. “I suppose you have a note for me as well?”

“Well, now that you mention it…” Matsukawa pulled the paper out of his jacket and pushed it towards Iwaizumi, who huffed. 

“Trashykawa really wants to get me to the park, huh?”

“And I really need to get you there, so take the note.” Matsukawa shoved the note in Iwaizumi’s hand. Iwaizumi huffed again and shoved the note into his pocket, rolling his eyes. “Is it really gonna be that much of a problem to just go to the park?” 

“I have been late to work seven times because of his antics. Once I missed work entirely.” The lights changed to green and Iwaizumi began to pick his way through the crowds, Matsukawa following closely behind.

“Just go, give it a chance! You never know what’ll happen!”

Iwaizumi barked out a laugh and broke into a jog “That is exactly the problem!” He waved over his shoulder and took off, leaving Matsukawa behind. He checked his watch - 11:30am, two hours before his scheduled shift at the book shop was due to start. The park was on the way back to his apartment, and he would be lying if he said his curiosity hadn’t been piqued. 

He could go, really. If the worst came to it, he kept a spare uniform in his locker at the book shop, and the shop wasn’t too far from the park.

Iwaizumi shook his head and looked up to the sky, mentally praying to any and all deities that the shenanigans he was likely to be walking into weren’t going to lose him his job. He sighed and turned off towards the park. 

As he entered the park, he slowed his pace to a walk and headed for the fountain. He kicked a pebble which skittered across the pavement and plopped into the boating lake. He straightened his sunglasses on his face and looked around the park. No sign of Oikawa anywhere… but there was a guy dressed in all black, with his head covered by a hoodie, in front of what appeared to be a button on a post.

He said another mental prayer and headed towards the guy and the post. 

As he got to the post, he could see Oikawa’s face, straight-lipped and eyes narrowed. If he had seen Iwaizumi, he didn’t let on. Iwaizumi looked at the button in front of him. “PRESS HERE” it declared in bold red writing. 

So he did. 

Then everything happened at once.

Oikawa snapped upright, grinning. As he stood, the hoodie and black trousers were ripped away by Hanamaki and Matsukawa, revealing a white shirt, grey waistcoat, grey tie and white trousers. Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi, brushing his hair out of his eyes.  
Kunimi swept in with a small tabletop covered in a white tablecloth which he placed on top of the post. As this happened, Kindaichi and Kyoutani appeared with a chair each to place either side of the table. Oikawa sat, and motioned for Iwaizumi to do the same. 

“Iwa-chan, I’m so glad you could make i~it!” Oikawa grinned his perfect grin. 

Iwaizumi felt himself grinning despite himself. “Too flashy, Shittykawa.” he held his hand out on the table, and Oikawa laced his fingers through Iwaizumi’s. “What am I going to do about work? I can’t be late again…”

Oikawa waved his hand “Watari-kun is covering your shift, you’re covering his on Thursday. Don’t worry, Iwa-chan, I’ve thought of everything.” 

Iwaizumi had to admit it - this was pretty cute. Yahaba suddenly appeared by their elbows carrying a water jug and two glasses. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, who was smiling at him with his eyes half closed. “What am I going to do with you, Tooru?” Iwaizumi smiled and drank some water. Maybe these shenanigans wouldn’t be too bad after all.


End file.
